


Day 9: Scarf/Angel

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco's first Christmas living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Scarf/Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: dorky fluff abounds.

Barry cringed as the floor outside his and Cisco’s bedroom creaked. He was trying to sneak his way into the living room where their Christmas tree was. He had a silver-wrapped package in one hand and a Christmas bag in the other. When he didn’t hear a break in his boyfriend’s heavy breathing, he knew he was all clear and the creak in the floor hadn’t woken the other man up. 

He crept into the living room and placed the two presents under the tree and smiled when he realized that Cisco had already put his under the tree. Barry snuck back into their bedroom and climbed back into bed behind his boyfriend. He kissed him behind the ear before snuggling close behind him. As he drifted off to sleep he felt Cisco turn in his arms and snuggle into his chest in his sleep.

FV

Barry woke the next morning to the sound of bacon sizzling from the kitchen, and the radio playing Christmas music in the living room. Barry rolled out of bed in his flannel pajama pants and ruffled his hair as he yawned, walking into the kitchen to see Cisco cooking breakfast. Cisco turned and said, “Merry Christmas Bar.”

“Merry Christmas Cisco,” Barry said. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and set it on the table. He then grabbed plates and silverware, and set the table. By the time he was done setting their two places at the table, Cisco was finishing up cooking and turned to start serving them. 

They both sat down at the table and smiled at each other. “First Christmas living together and you start it with breakfast, that’s definitely a good start.”

Cisco laughed and said, “You know I love cooking for you Bar.”

Barry blushed and started eating his breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence, both of them just happy to be in each other’s presence. When they were done eating, Barry took their dishes to the sink and started cleaning them as Cisco put all the ingredients away. Barry was just finishing cleaning their dishes when Cisco wrapped his arms around his waist and said, “Come on Bar, presents.”

Barry laughed as Cisco dragged him into the living room like a child. Cisco was always joking about how Barry acted like a child during the Christmas season, but on Christmas morning it was Cisco that was as excited as a child to open presents. Took both the presents he had gotten Cisco out from under the tree and brought them over to the couch. Cisco had done the same and they exchanged their first gifts. Whereas Barry slowly opened his gift, Cisco basically ripped into his in his excitement.

Barry put aside the blue snowman wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out a red and black plaid scarf and smiled. Cisco knew how much he loved his scarves, and this one was definitely a great addition to his collection. He looked up to thank Cisco but the other was just smiling goofily at him. “This is the most amazing tree topper ever Barry.”

“Well I figured neither of us was the type to put an angel up, so I got you a Santa Yoda.”

Cisco just laughed and said, “Puts that scarf I got you to shame.” 

“No this scarf is perfect, you know me and my scarf addiction.” Barry smiled and passed Cisco the gold Christmas bag that was filled with red tissue paper, and received another box in return. This box was bigger and wrapped in Star Wars Christmas paper and Barry just smiled as he started unwrapping it. Inside the box was a black long sleeve shirt with Darth Vader wearing a Santa hat and it said ‘I find your lack of cheer disturbing.’ Cisco was such a dork when it came to shirts sometimes. Underneath the shirt Barry noticed two smaller things wrapped in green and red tissue paper. The first was a metal lightning bolt key chain that he was definitely attaching to his apartment key, and the second one he unwrapped was a new phone case that had a picture of him and Cisco on it. The picture was one they had taken when they were in the Cortex one day; Barry was in his Flash suit and he and Cisco were making ridiculous kissy faces at each other. 

Barry looked up to see Cisco already wearing the new shirt he had gotten him. Cisco had been so upset when he couldn’t find his ‘Keep Calm and Han Shot First’ shirt, so Barry had bought him a new one, along with a few other graphic tees which he knew Cisco obsessed over. 

“Looks like we’re enabling each other’s obsessions this Christmas,” Cisco said.

Barry laughed and couldn’t help but nod in agreement. He leaned forward and kissed Cisco on the cheek, pushing the other man back to lay on the couch so he could cuddle up on his chest. They had a few hours until they needed to be at Joe’s house for dinner, so they could just enjoy a nice Christmas morning spent together.


End file.
